Zavin Xcelua
Summary Zavin Xcelua is an OC created by Dragonmasterxyz. He is the main antagonist of Yuracion Absolon. He is the ruler of the higher beings Grand Bahamuts. He is a cold man with immense power even for Yuracion Absolon standards!!! He aside for the creator is the strongest character in the Xros Revolution Multiverse with the power of the Akashi Book absorbed. He is a being of pure malice and destruction; but despite this he is actually a kind leader and is honorable as a person. He believes in being fair and not "kicking a man while they are down." He even helps the Yuracion Nexus just for fun. He believes in fighting others at the best of their ability. He is also a kind of troll character. He likes to troll the other characters throughout the series, causing many fun and hilarious conversations. Gotta love this amazing troll/ awesome villain. His goal is to create a new perfect existence in which everyone can live without fear and inequality. He wants existence to have "True Salvation." Stats Tier: High 2-A| 1-A Name: Zavin Xcelua Origin: Yuracion Absolon Gender: Male Age: Unknown Race: Grand Bahamut, Deity, Higher Being Powers and Abilities:Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Special Martial Arts training, Superhuman durability and senses, Elemental manipulation, High-end Reality Warper, Acausuality, Gravity Manipulation, Yuracion Energy Manipulation, Can bypass durability by attacking atoms(even so far as bypassing Yuracion energy), Time Manipulation, Space Manipulation, Anti-Matter Manipulation, Spontaneous Destruction and Creation, Existence Manipulation, Nigh Omnipotence(can only be hurt by The Holy Order a.k.a Caius, Kira, Karma, and Lambda.), resistance to durability negation, Can negate Yuracion Energy special abilities, can steal senses, can absorb Higher Dimensions, Concept Manipulation, one-hit kill, Immortality(Type 4), Perfect Immortality(With the Akashi book absorbed.), High-end regeneration, Matter manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, True Flight, Can copy other being's abilities, can attack non-corporeal opponents, can negate a being's abilities, Powers cannot be negated by anything but the power of the Holy Order or Neo Holy Order, can make all things exist and not exist at will. Can only be sealed by the Holy Order. Probability Manipulation, Powers of the Akashi Book, Atom Manipulation, Teleportation, Can create equally as powerful doppelgangers. Attacks can ignore power difference. Attack Potency: High Multiverse Level+( In the past was able to destroy the old Xros Revolution Multiverse with a single snap of his fingers. He was still restricted)|''' Hyperverse Level+( Defeated Obone effortlessly. Each Yuracion Deity was stated by The Creator to be completely boundless. Zavin is a former deity, but still has his powers.) Speed: Irrelevant Range: '''Infinite Durability: High Multiverse Level+| Hyperverse Level+ Lifting Strength: Infinite Striking Strength: High Multiversal| Hyperversal Intellect: Nigh-Omniscient( after studying as a kid he became knowledgeable of all things. Well mostly everything since he still doesn't know the truth of the creation of all existence.) Notable Techniques and Abilities: ''' '''Spartha Nuvenma: Creates a black ball of Yuracion energy that completely erases the targets' existence. This technique is only available for Akashi Zavin. Can only be countered by the creator or the Holy Order. Hectovia Partias: A small beam of light is shot at an opponent and intensifies their pain sensory to maximum levels. Yulcicrus Agatoraia: Traps the opponent in a large pocket realm, snaps and has it implode on them. This pocket realm could be full of galaxies or even universes. Yuracion Ultima: Shoots a large burst of Yuracion energy at the opponent. This strike completely obliterates the opponents soul and Yuracion energy. It also obliterates the atoms of the opponent. It all depends on what Zavin decides to do. Those who are exposed to the Yurcion Energy of the Holy Order are able to resist the instant kill effects. Sensoros Negatiulos: A beam of light that eliminates all the senses of the target instantly. Necronen Xcalibrun: A combo attack in which Zavin strike the opponent with multiple martial arts techniques imbued with His dark Yuracion enegy. He the combos them with a barrage of enegy blasts. He then moves behind them and pokes them, forcing them to fly into a Yulcicrus Agatoraia technique. He then looks back and smile like a bada**. Poke of Doom: Zavin's troll attack. He literally lightly pokes you with an amazing amount of Yuracion enegy. The blow is felt all over the body and temporarily paralyzes the victim. It does a lot of damage to the soul, and destroys atoms while bypassing Yuracion energy protection. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive matches: Key: Base(Restricted)| True Full Power Unleashed Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Transcendents Category:Tier 2 Category:Gravity Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Gods Category:Dragonmasterxyz's Pages Category:Xros Revolution Category:Space-Time Users Category:Copy Users Category:Anti-Matter Users Category:Atom Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Hax Category:Immortal Characters Category:Spatial Users Category:Time Users